


Match Made in Hell

by XxTheDarkLordxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry Potter, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Draco is a little shit, Harry is a Little Shit, He also has no patience, I do mean anything, M/M, Matchmaking, demon!Draco, for anything, one that has no patience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: “We could be unstoppable,” Harry whispered, loving the way Malfoy’s eyes lit up in delight.“Go on.” The other demon demanded breathlessly.“We could overthrow Dumbledore and rule Hell together.” As if the manipulative bastard could stand a chance against him and Malfoy.------------------------------Or Harry is supposed to be assigned an Angel Mate but instead gets paired with a demon. Nothing on Earth, Heaven or Hell will be the same again.





	1. Match Made in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a prompt on Tumblr. Because when doesn't it? haha. I did a poll about a month ago on my Tumblr asking what drabble of mine people wanted to see more of. This one won. So I finished it out. I will post the first part as a kind of prologue of sorts. 
> 
> Here is the exact prompt I had been given. 'Instead of the typical match made in heaven nonsense, do you think you could do something interesting with it? I want to be surprised. Bonus points if it's AU as fuck and maybe something dark-ish. I don't know. I am pulling all of this out of my ass. Just trying to help with your writer's block.'
> 
> This was so much fun to do. And I really hope you all enjoy this. It's different than my normal stuff. 
> 
> |Warning| I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to the characters are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. The only thing is mine is the way I spin the story. It is for entertainment only and not part of the official story line.

                Harry was torn from being reluctantly excited and also horribly annoyed. He sat across from Wormtail and wished the low-level demon would hurry the fuck up. It wasn’t every day he was assigned an angel mate.

                A slight whimper drew his attention to the despicable creature in front of him. He narrowed his eyes when the demon wouldn’t meet his own.

                “It would appear that you don’t have an angel mate.”

                There was a baited breath from the older demon before Harry slammed his hand on the desk so forcefully that the man flinched.

                “What do you mean I don’t have an angel mate? _Every_ demon has one.” Harry wasn’t exactly thrilled at the possibility of being saddled to a do-gooder, no-nonsense, zero fun angel that would want him to change who he was. _But_ angel mates for demons have been happening since the beginning of time.

                “I mean, for you, there is _no_ match made in Heaven.” Wormtail’s face was twisted in fear and his eyes still wouldn’t meet Harry’s.  

                “What does that even mean? Are you telling me that not even God could grant me a bloody mate? Am I supposed to be alone for the rest of my life?” That didn’t sound too bad, actually. He honestly would rather be alone than saddled with an angel. It was the slight of not being included that bothered Harry the most.

                “No,” Wormtail squeaked, raising a shaky hand. “You have a mate. He’s just not an angel.”

                That had Harry coming to a standstill, head tilting the side curiously. It had been known throughout history that a few demons or angels could be mated to humans. That wasn’t exactly common, but it was known to happen. He felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of his mate being so easily broken and weak. Humans were meant to be tortured and commanded. They weren’t meant to be _loved_.

                “You have been paired with a demon.”

                The breath left Harry in a whoosh as his mind blanked. He hadn’t really ever considered that he would get along with his mate or that they could even understand him. But if his mate was a demon, then this changed _everything_.

                “Where is he? Who is he? What’s he like? _Tell me._ ”

                Wormtail shifted uneasily. “Malfoy.” There was a pause as the man wrinkled his nose. “The son.”

                Harry wracked his brain, trying to conjure up an image of the Malfoy son. He could easily picture the elder Malfoy. The pompous idiot that was determined to believe that _Riddle_ of all demons could overthrow Dumbledore from his throne as king of Hell.

                There had been a rumor that the oldest Malfoy had sent his son away to learn in another realm. Hopefully, his mate wouldn’t be as spineless or as stupid as his father.

                Without a sparring glance for Wormtail, Harry got up and stormed out of the man’s office. He made his way to the outer edge, hoping to let off some steam before he rounded up some lower-demons to find his mate.

                It wasn’t until he got there that he realized someone else had the same idea. Harry paused to watch a demon he hadn’t seen before, take to the sky. His breath caught as he took notice of red featherless wings coming out of the demon’s shoulder blades. Wings weren’t common among demons, despite what humans depict in their horror stories.

                As the unknown demon rose, eyes closed and wings spread out beautifully, Harry couldn’t help but think the wings resembled that of a dragon.

                “Who dares to observe me from the shadows?” The elegance of the demon’s tone surprised Harry. He couldn’t help but feel impressed.

                “Potter is my name.” Surnames were a language all on its own. Names are powerful and no one wanted to give another demon that much control.

                The demon spun around so rapidly that Harry braced himself for an attack. A calculating gleam entered surprisingly beautiful grey eyes.

                A flapping of red wings could be heard as the demon made his way towards Harry. The only reason he didn’t attack immediately was the way those eyes were roaming his face, as if taking in every detail.

                “I suppose as far as mates go, I could have done worse.” The demon smirked lowly, eyes still not leaving his face.

                Harry blinked rapidly, heart rate picking up. “Malfoy?” The demon was beautiful, deadly and dangerous. A perfect combination.

                “Slow on the uptake, I see.”

                The insults were amusing more than insulting. No one ever insulted him these days. It was nice having someone speak to him like this.

                “There have never been demon mates before,” Harry whispered, waiting until Malfoy was only inches from his face.

                “Yes, I know.” The demon rolled his eyes. “Which is _why_ I was a little reluctant for this,” He gestured between the two of them.

                For some reason, Harry didn’t like that Malfoy had been doubting what their union could bring.

                “We could be unstoppable,” Harry whispered, loving the way Malfoy’s eyes lit up in delight.

                “Go on.” The other demon demanded breathlessly.

                “We could overthrow Dumbledore and rule Hell together.” As if the manipulative bastard could stand a chance against him _and_ Malfoy.

                “I think you are trying to seduce me,” Malfoy shivered, pressing his body against Harry’s.

                “Is it working?” Harry breathed, nose trailing up a defined jaw.

                “Tell me more.” The command was less demanding than before but equally breathless.

                “We can enslave humanity and rid the world of morals.”

                A delighted murmur had Harry relishing in his mate’s ruthless nature. It was apparent that they would get along nicely.

                “With our combined powers and deadly beliefs, we can overtake Heaven and wage war on the angels.” The world was in their hands and no one would be powerful enough to stop demon mates.

                “Fuck,” Malfoy swore before claiming Harry’s lips in a harsh but passionate kiss. The force of the kiss had their teeth clanging momentarily before they moved in synch, tongues warring violently.

                “Draco,” Malfoy whispered against his mouth. “Call me Draco.”

                Harry grinned somewhat evilly as he realized just what was already happening between the two of them. “Harry,” He supplied, wanting to enter in their mating on equal grounds.

                Neither of them may have gotten their match made in Heaven. But they _definitely_ got their match made in Hell and _that_ was so much better.


	2. Match Divided in Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the character choices in this are going to make you question my sanity. I wish so fucking bad that I could see your reactions to them. God, that would make my whole month. If you want to make my day, let me know in the comments what you thought of some of the character choices in their... roles. There is one in particular that I am interested in.

            “Did you hear about the war in Hell?” Zacharias’ grating tone had Remus rolling his eyes. The young angel was a pompous moron—why Flitwick put him in his garrison was beyond him.

            “You call _that_ gossip?” Parvati argued, wings flapping in annoyance. “I could have told you about the war _weeks_ ago.”

            If it wasn’t for his flock being over a millennium old, Remus would think they were just fledglings.

            When Zacharias smirked, Remus knew this wouldn’t be good. “But did you know that Dumbledore was killed?”

            A few gasps could be heard, but Remus ignored those. He just wanted to know where the other angel heard that. His superiors hadn’t announced the outcome of the war just yet and they demanded that the lower angels were to be in the dark until they had more information.

            “Which group finally did it?” Seamus called out, breaking his meditation enough that an explosion ignited from his fingertips. “Damnit, not again.”

            Zacharias spread out his wings in a dramatic flourish. “Riddle _and_ Potter’s regiment combined forces to take him out.”

            Remus hummed thoughtfully. Whoever was Zacharias’ source, they were good. That had been restricted information. He should probably force the idiot to keep his mouth shut, but he was getting fed up with the higher-ups and the way Heaven was being governed.

            “So hell is being _comanaged_?” The heavy inflections of doubt in Parvati’s question was amusing. Remus had gone through the same line of thinking himself. Demons aren’t one for getting along. It was unwise to believe a pact would last long.

            “It would have been, if Potter’s regiment hadn’t killed Riddle’s _entire_ squadron afterward,” Zacharias smirked when mouths dropped open.

            An uneasy feeling was beginning to pool in the pit of Remus’ stomach. Riddle had been around far longer than Remus. The man had been brutal, cruel and deadly. Potter was just as deadly, but lacked the power it would have taken to get rid of Dumbledore _and_ Riddle. Something was changing in the underworld, and Remus wasn’t sure Heaven could withstand it.

            “I think you are making it up,” argued Seamus, casting fire on purpose now.

            Zacharias glowered angrily before crossing his arms as his wings twitched in annoyance. “I’m not lying. I heard it from a reliable source.”

            “Then explain how Potter’s regiment managed to get rid of Riddle?” Parvati demanded, hand rising to flick her hair over her shoulders. “Dumbledore and Riddle fought for many millennia. Long before we ever came to be. You are telling me that Potter—a demon barely older than us—managed to get rid of _two_ archdemons. I don’t buy it.”

            Remus faced Zacharias, curious to see if this would be where he would give up his sources. There was a wicked gleam in the younger angel’s eyes and it had his interest piqued.

            “No,” Remus rolled his eyes at the dramatic pause before Zacharias continued. “Potter’s power wasn’t what won him the war. His mate helped.”

            That had Remus freezing. An angel mate? An angel helped win a war in Hell?

            “His demon mate.”

            This time when an explosion went off, Seamus wasn’t even paying attention. His eyes were riveted to Zacharias and a horrified expression crossed his features.

            _“What?”_ Remus whispered, voice betraying his confident stance and barreling the entire room into a panic.

            Never in his entire existence had there ever been demon mates. _Never_. That kind of imbalance could crumble _everything_. If this was true, no wonder Riddle and Dumbledore fell. Two demons combining powers on a level that is unparalleled would shake the foundation of the world.

            If Potter and his mate took control of Hell, then the next logical step would be overthrowing Heaven. Why were the higher ups doing nothing? What were they going to do? And _why_ did no one seem fit to explain any of this?

            Comforting his flock would have to wait. Without a parting glance or single word uttered, Remus flew out of the room.

            He needed answers. _Now_.

 

* * *

 

 

            The sounds of begging, whimpering and pleading was _exactly_ what Harry needed to hear. The destruction of the latest battle was welcoming. The bodies littered on the ground were of the opposing side and not a single of his own demons had been harmed.

            “What should we do with the survivors?”

            Harry spun around angrily, wanting to see the face of whoever dared to interrupt his musings.

            His regiment stood straight, no one meeting his eyes. Before he could demand an answer, a slight tsk could be heard.

            “Now, now Creevey, that’s a stupid question,” came the airy voice of his second in command. The sound of a knife unsheathing reverberated around the clearing.

            Harry watched the knife strike one of Riddle’s men right through the center of the forehead.

            “What survivors?” The question was voiced in a mocking tone as his second in command stopped in front of Creevey. “As far as I am aware, your job isn’t done until they are dead.”

            There was a scrambling as they all rushed to be the ones to finish off the last of Riddle’s men.

            “Lovegood, if you were anyone else, I would have killed you,” Harry reminded her. Such bold behavior wasn’t tolerated among his ranks.

            Lovegood’s eyes stared up at the desolate sky as she began humming an unrecognizable tune—probably something mortal. “We both know you wouldn’t have let them survive. I know you, Potter.”

            They both knew the truth. Despite this, Harry glared at her anyway. He knew it would do nothing, Lovegood feared no one.

            “The air is changing.”

            The cryptic statement was unfortunately normal when dealing with her. Harry arched his brows, waiting impatiently for Lovegood to offer more. When several minutes passed and the only sounds audible were the deaths of Riddle’s men, Harry growled. “Lovegood.”

            Lovegood smiled as softly as a demon could, eyes still staring at something Harry wasn’t sure was even there. “The power your union brings will grant you what you seek, but you need unwavering support of the fallen to maintain such an atmosphere.”

            The implications that Harry would need more than Draco’s support wasn’t welcome. He knew demanding more information would grant him nothing in return. Lovegood wasn’t clear on where her information came from, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know either.

            Harry sighed heavily, watching his regiment celebrate a successful battle by bathing in the blood of the recently departed. Such a site would normally lift his spirits, but the unknown of Lovegood’s prediction was enough to send him in the opposite direction.

            A second opinion was needed. Preferably Draco’s. He missed the pretentious prick—and Satan knows what his mate was getting into without him.

 

* * *

 

 

            In hindsight, storming a gathering of several generals was a bad idea. If Remus had been less concerned, he would have reconsidered barging in as if he belonged.

            “Remus,” Fudge began slowly with narrowed eyes. “Do I need to remind you of your place? We are having a heavenly conclave.”

            That normally would have had him contrite and stammering out apologies, but the knowledge of demon mates was enough to have his bravery flooding forward.

            “Is it true? There are demon mates taking over Hell?”

            A few intakes of breath could be heard, but Remus tuned them out—his eyes were narrowed on Fudge.

            “Remus, where are you getting your information from?” Scrimgeour’s voice barked out loud and booming.

            The question was meant to fluster or stall him, but Remus wasn’t going to fall for it. They may be generals, but they haven’t seen a battle in centuries. He wasn’t going to succumb to their stupidity.

            “I was told to ready my garrison, that skirmishes could make it to earth.” Breathing calmly was something that was evading him. Sirius used to be his anchor when it came to controlling himself. But his mate wasn’t here, wasn’t ever going to come back.

            “Skirmishes are _nothing_ compared to the bloodshed that will arise if demon mates make it to the gates of Heaven. Downplaying the danger will get us killed.” He glared heavily when Fudge broke eye contact.

            “Of course nothing will happen to any of you.” Remus knew he should have stopped right there, but the anger in his veins was pumping far more than his blood. “Since you sit on your hind and order us to the death.”

            A booming sound of thunder rattled the room and Remus winced internally. The sound of cackling laughter filled the air—the sound alone making him regret every single life choice that led up to this.

            “My my, the little runt thinks he can play in the big league.” The sound of Bellatrix’s voice was nearly nauseating. The angel was a few feathers away from being as vicious as a demon. Her being the mate of Riddle clearly resulted in her cruel behavior. He wondered if she would mourn the demon. Not that they ever had an actual union. Most mates only tolerate the title and continue without solidifying anything.

            Remus knew that she had the power and capability to send him to isolation, so he said nothing as she approached.

            “A good angel follows their orders without question, listens to their superiors despite no information provided. You are _not_ a good angel,” It was sneered at him as if this was an insult. These days Remus wasn’t sure what was moral any more. Perhaps he didn’t _want_ to be an angel any longer.

            Verbal defiance would be a bad idea, but Remus wasn’t going to do nothing. He lifted his nose into the air and looked away from her outraged expression.

            “I can see it,” Bellatrix whispered taking a step forward. “I see Sirius in your actions.”

            Remus couldn’t stop the pain from contorting his face—the sound of her cruel laughter reverberated around the room in an echo that had him clenching his fists tightly.

            “Not over his death, are you?” The false sympathy in her tone was expected. “I would say I can relate, but I never cared for my mate.” Mourning would be out of the question then.

            “Sirius was brash, defiant and a constant pain in my side.” Remus was rather proud of that. Sirius was one of the best angels he had ever met. When it had been discovered that they were the first angel mates in history, Remus had been overjoyed. They could do so much _good_ in the world with their powers.

            Only… it raised them both as a target. Sirius had been the casualty of an attack from Hell.

            “Sirius was a better angel than you _ever_ will be,” Remus spat out, knowing this would lead to major repercussions. Bellatrix was an archangel and held command over most of the garrisons. If she wanted him punished, he would be—without question.

            An odd purring came from his superior and it had Remus bracing himself for _something_. “One would think that angel mates would be powerful, but separated from Sirius, you are _nothing_.”

            The insult didn’t hurt. Remus had long ago come to the same realization. His spirit was only half what it was supposed to be. When Sirius died, he took a part of Remus with him, a piece that he will never get back. Each day is hard enough but the daunting twelve centuries he has been without his mate was almost too much.

            “That kind of power in the wrong hands is deadly.”

            That had Remus freezing as a shift in the atmosphere caused the other angels in the room to become restless.

            “Especially in the unworthy.” There was something dangerous in her eyes. Remus wasn’t sure what this had to do with his own insubordination. “Sirius didn’t suspect a thing.”

            Remus’ wings snapped out, fluttering widely. It was against several codes of honor to display wings at another angel in a negative manner. Flashes of memories began pouring into his mind. Sirius’ confusion when he was called to be on the frontlines of a demon invasion. If it had been truly dire, other garrisons would have been called out too. At the time, Remus figured it was just a misunderstanding somewhere. But now it was making sense.

            “You sent him into an invasion with no backup!” His voice cracked at the thought that his own kind would’ve done this. And for what? “One angel against an entire legion of demon warriors! You wanted his death out of fear of what we could have been together.”

            Bellatrix’s wings were larger than his own and more intimidating, but Remus was too far gone to care.  “The two of you could have taken over control of Heaven.”

            The logic was not only true but also completely unfounded. “But we wouldn’t have.” An arched brow and another sneer had him barely containing his rage.

            “Do you think Heaven would function if things were left up to chance?” Bellatrix mocked with a sadistic laugh. “Order is the only province we can have. Chaos is detrimental to our survival. The two of you were a liability. Something had to give.”

            Despite the danger he was in, Remus closed his eyes in agony. Sirius was loyal to a tee and would _never_ have harmed another angel. Never. The thought that an archangel would do such a thing was unforgivable.

            Strategy was always something he was good at—one of the reasons he made it to a garrison commander in the first place. Typically, options would be something he would consider, but at this point there was nothing. He couldn’t stay and here and be under the thumb of any of the angels. Especially Bellatrix.

            In the back of his mind, Remus could hear Bellatrix taunting him, but he tuned her out as he allowed his wings to lift him in the air. Every ounce of power he possessed went into lashing out downwards. He could feel the angels below him, feel their emotions and could even pinpoint where they were located. Remus pushed past that and continued down onto earth. The pull of billions of people was strong, but not worth stopping for.

            “What is he doing?” Fudge yelled, causing Bellatrix to stop mid-rant. Her eyes widened as she felt his connection to Heaven fading.

            The feel of all those inside Hell was almost enough to make him weep. The human souls banished to the underworld were in desolate anguish. A pain of their own doing. Demons were everywhere, but that was precisely what he wanted. He allowed the lure of their power to pull him in.

            “No!” Bellatrix yelled, taking a lunge for Remus.

            The pain of losing his wings was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was losing a limb, one he had treasured all of his life. The only thing that kept him stable was the righteous anger at the betrayal. Sirius is what kept him going. His mate would be horrified at his choice, but Sirius wasn’t here.

            Remus snapped his eyes open, taking in his new abilities in interest. A growl left his mouth at the sight of Bellatrix lunging at him. He sidestepped the movement and dodged several angels as they attempted to contain him.

            “Enough!” Remus bellowed, taking a step back. “What transpired here is nothing but your own doing. You worried about my powers with Sirius, well worry about them now as a fallen.” The transformation was beginning to take place; the pain of his anatomy changing to that of a demon was stronger than expected.

            Before Bellatrix could respond Remus gave one parting message before falling straight to Hell.

            “The next time we see each other, I _will_ kill you.”

 

* * *

 

 

            As Draco walked the confines of the prison, he couldn’t help but wonder why Dumbledore had ever bothered. What was the point of keeping prisoners? Kill them all and be done with it. Had the man thought they could change their ways? The thought alone had a harsh sneer forming.

            Lower demons were caged, bound and barely conscious. At least the atmosphere was pleasant. A few called out to him in cries of pleading desperation—not that he cared for that. If they couldn’t handle punishment in silence, then they weren’t worth his time or attention.

            Draco looked over his shoulder and called for Weasley, his second in command. “Kill them.”

            When she grinned in delight, he rolled his eyes. “I’m only doing this to keep morale high after the battles.”

            “Since when do you care about morale?” She argued, hands already reaching for her daggers.

            His patience was wearing thin. “Either kill them or I will.” Draco knew she wouldn’t pass up a chance to kill for no reason, so he left her to it and continued down the cages.

            The sight of blinding white wings had Draco freezing for just a moment as he turned a corner.

            _“No way.”_

            Killing angels was a rite of passage, capturing one however was nearly impossible. Angels fight to the death and never waver in their annoyingly self-righteous attitude. To think that Dumbledore had captured an angel and said _nothing_ was nearly unbelievable. If the knowledge of a captured angel had been even rumored, it would have tipped the scales of the war in the dead demon’s favor. Dumbledore could have amassed legions of demons wanting to be on the same side as someone powerful enough to take an angel alive.

            Defiant pale grey eyes narrowed as Draco approached. Angels were hard to differentiate, mainly because they never take pride in their names and choose to function in unity—just another reason angels were incredibly stupid.

            “Well, who might you be?”

            When the angel said nothing and only lifted his nose into the air, Draco smirked maliciously. Oh, this would be fun.

            Wings twitched in response to his question and Draco just knew that the angel was itching for a fight.

            “Fuck you,” The angel spat out as his chains clanged against the stone wall.

            “Feisty for an angel,” Draco mocked, taking enjoyment from the anger permeating the air. “Do you kiss God with a mouth like that?”

            The sound of the chains clanging increased as the angel pushed against the restraints. The sight had Draco laughing in delight.

            Thoughts on what to do with the angel were circulating around his mind. Killing a captured angel would be no fun. Draco figured he would talk to Harry about it first, see what his mate thought of this.

            As Draco went to leave, his eyes caught sight of something curious. Or rather the lack of something had him pausing. Angel anatomy was _very_ different than that of a demon, at least internally, but what they had in common was the power thread of a mate. It was easy to spot whether an angel or demon had gone through a matching. This angel had the tell of a mate, only instead of it showing a demon mate, it was something else.

            Draco furrowed his brows as he stared at the thread. It wasn’t familiar at all, nor had he seen it on anyone else. In a way, it reminded him of the thread of power that linked him to Harry.

            Realization struck, and it had Draco taking a step back. “You have an angel mate.” He had never stopped to consider that there would be a counterpart to his union with Harry. They were the first paired demon mates to ever exist, and Draco was horrified that he never stopped to wonder if there were paired angel mates. This changed _everything_. No wonder Dumbledore imprisoned the angel.

            “Weasley! Find me Potter _now_!”

 

* * *

 

 

            The air was morphing into something that hadn’t been felt in _many_ millennia. Several demons raised their hands in the air and welcomed the energy that was brimming. New blood was entering their ranks and it was a cause for celebration.

            Luna inhaled deeply, relishing in the power of the fallen as she locked eyes on the gates. It wouldn’t be long. Soon, they would have a fallen angel amongst their midst. It would seem that Zacharias was good for _something_.

            The angels wouldn’t stand a chance, let alone mere mortals.

 

* * *

 

 

            Harry waved away Weasley as he made his way towards the prison. Knowing Draco, he was surprised the structure was still standing. What was the point of keeping any prisoners alive? What possible use could they have?

            As he passed open cages with dead demons spilling outward, things began making more sense. This was more like Draco.

            When Harry rounded the corner, he noticed the stiff posture of his mate and it had him tensing for a threat. Anything that could make Draco stiff was a bad sign.

            “Riddle’s men are dead. We lost no casualties.”

            Despite the good news, Draco was barely listening, all of his attention was focused on the prisoner.

            The lack of response had Harry arching a brow as he approached his mate. One look into the cage had a low whistle escaping.  

            Harry had seen many angels in his existence. Most of the time it was just for a few moments as he took away their life force. Seeing one imprisoned? That was new. It was unheard of to capture an angel. That alone had him suspicious. Dumbledore hadn’t really been the kind to capture anyone at all, demon or angel.

            “He has an angel mate.”

            The words took Harry’s breath away. Oh no. That was _not_ what they needed. Not now. Not when they were finally making headway. Dumbledore _and_ Riddle were dead. Battle strategies to take over Heaven were already underway. If there were angel mates out there, then this was going to ruin _everything_.

            Draco watched Harry try and compartmentalize this in amusement. He wondered if this is what he looked like. He turned his attention towards the angel and took in the horrified expression.

            “You are mates.”

            Harry snorted derisively, the angel wasn’t the brightest. “That we are.” He allowed a malicious smirk to form and took pleasure in the flinch the angel released.

            “We could kill him,” Harry offered turning to Draco, knowing the decision would most likely be up to his mate.

            Draco ran a finger down Harry’s chest, loving the way green eyes darkened. “What fun would that be? He’s our counterpart, surely that means we can mess with him some. Plus, imagine what his _precious_ mate would say when we storm the gates of Heaven and regale them all of his fate.

            Harry would give Draco anything. If his mate wanted to torture the angel, then he would just watch from the sidelines.

            As Harry nodded his head and let Draco know to begin, a strong pull had them both freezing.

            With Dumbledore and Riddle out of the way, Harry and Draco now had control over Hell. The power of souls entering the underworld was at their grasp. Only, this wasn’t that.

            Harry spread his arms wide, closing his eyes when he felt the power of a soul unlike any other.

            “Mmm,” Draco felt his eyes go half-lidded as the only explanation for such a power became clear. “We have a fallen angel approaching.”

            A gasp could be heard from their prisoner, but that wasn’t unexpected. There hadn’t been a fallen angel since Lucifer. This would truly decide the fate of Heaven.

            Harry backed away quickly, allowing plenty of room between him and the cages. The fallen angel would feel the lure of his and Draco’s power as they fell, leading them directly here.

            “An angel _and_ a fallen angel in one day, what more could we want?” Draco clapped his hands together in excitement. Being co-sire of Hell was already more than he could have ever imagined.

 

* * *

 

 

            The force of the fall slammed Remus into the ground, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up. The pain of his body morphing was too much. His bones elongated in some areas while they shrunk drastically in others. The agony of his missing wings was more emotional than physical and that alone was enough to have him wanting to weep.

            This wasn’t what he thought his life would be like. All he had ever wanted was to be a good angel. Following orders was easy and he had been good at it. Until Sirius came along. His mate had been the best thing to ever happen to him. Despite Sirius being defiant, brash and a rule breaker, Remus couldn’t help but love him. His mate had been the definition of pure chaos, but that was what enthralled him so much to begin with.

            Without Sirius, Remus had been barely functioning. The only thing that had kept him afloat was the memory of his mate. But with the knowledge of Sirius’ death being orchestrated, he couldn’t handle it. Couldn’t handle anything. If the demons didn’t want him, then he would allow them to take his life. Heaven wasn’t worth living for—he just hoped Hell would give him the solace and peace needed to survive.

            And wasn’t that just a scary thought?

 

* * *

 

 

            Draco circled the fallen angel appraisingly. “Good build, decent bone structure, muscles need work, but his power is _strong_. Far stronger than the weaklings some demons try to pass off as.”

            Harry loved watching Draco get like this. It was enticing to have such an intelligent and keen mate. “Do you think he could be trained?”

            The question had Draco narrowing his eyes in concentration. “Hard to determine. The reason he fell will matter. We can only do so much emotional manipulation; if he holds strong feelings of kinship with the other angels, then he will be of no use to us.”

            Harry cocked his head to the side when his mate continued to be fascinated with the new demon. “If he ends up being of no use, his life will be forfeit.”

            That had Draco frowning heavily. “A fallen angel hasn’t been seen in our lifetime. We _aren’t_ going to kill him.”

            “I won’t have him being a hindrance to our plans,” Harry informed Draco, arms folding firmly. “We didn’t work this hard to have a fallen ruin it all.”

            The tone had Draco growling, claws extending outward as his wings lifted upwards. “We rule Hell _together_. What happens here on out will be decided by the both of us. Don’t tell me what to do.” The downfall of two demons together would always be how similar they were to each other. Draco knew that going in, and arguments were to be expected.

            Harry narrowed his eyes, not afraid of Draco’s power or the threat in his tone. He pulled on his mate till they were pressed together, allowing the claws to sink into his back. The pain was grounding and far more pleasurable than verbal fights.

            “Draco,” The whisper was so soft, Harry knew no one else would hear it. “We can’t be blind sighted by new power. If he becomes an issue, then we _have_ to take care of him.”

            Draco hated the way the utterance of his name had him relaxing into the hold. He allowed his claws to retract, smirking at the gasp Harry released. “I won’t let him become a hindrance.”

            Harry searched Draco’s eyes before nodding. “I trust you.”

            Trust was for the weak. They both knew it. Trust would always be the downfall of the unintelligent. Demons don’t believe in trust, it wasn’t something that would be sensible. But Draco trusted Harry with his life. Not only because they were mates, but because of the kind of demon Harry was.

            Draco didn’t repeat the sentiment, knowing that Harry didn’t need to hear that the trust was mutual. He chose to run his nails along the wounds in his mate’s back, relishing in the way Harry shuddered.

            “For some reason, I expected fights between demons to be more… explosive… than this. Anticlimactic actually.”

            A loud gasp drew their attention to the fallen angel.

 

* * *

 

 

            Remus forced his body up when he the heard the sound of his mate.

            “Sirius.”

            The sight of Sirius chained up against a wall and behind a cage was barely a blip in his mind as he tried to come to the reality that his mate was alive. “They said you died.”

            Draco wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist before whispering, “Things just got more interesting.”

            “Remus.” The anguish in the angel’s voice was amusing to Harry. It was a personal torture, something neither Draco or he could have provided. _“What did you do?”_

            “Bellatrix set up the ambush that got you here!” Remus knew he was shouting but he couldn’t help it. Not when he had been living the past 12 centuries thinking his mate was dead. “I _mourned_ you.”

            There was a crack in Remus’ voice and it had Draco sneering. That would have to go. Demons don’t succumb to emotions.

            Harry couldn’t help a small growl escape at the name of the archangel. Bellatrix and her squadron of complete idiots had been a pain in his side for centuries. The angel never sullied herself to actually fight, choosing to send her underlings instead. One of these days he was going to kill the bitch.

            “You fell, Moony.” Sirius looked close to crying, but Remus couldn’t change his choices. What was done was done. “Bellatrix’s betrayal is not up to you to avenge. She will answer to God in the end. Her sins will not excuse your own.”

            The spiel of morality and the mantra of good was honestly nauseating. Remus couldn’t take it. He clenched his fists tightly as power exploded outwards, blasting the cages open.

            “I am sick and tired of being told what is right and wrong! Angels are ordered around as mindless followers with no thought. Humans get free will, but not us? Why must I be restricted? Every time an order demands me on the frontlines, I get no choice in the matter. Why must my life be seen as a means to an end? Every time an order commands me to go against God’s original wishes, I get no choice in the matter.”

            The power building up inside the fallen angel had Harry and Draco taking several steps away. It would seem that kinship wouldn’t be a problem. The fallen held heaping amounts of pent-up rage—which would be the best weapon in getting him to do their bidding.

            Remus couldn’t bear to open his eyes and see disgust on Sirius’ face. “Archangels forget that their position was not one of power, but one to guide the rest of us forward. The love that used to run Heaven has fallen. You judge me off of standards that Heaven has forsaken. I don’t want to be a part of a Heaven that conspires to get rid of its own kind. I don’t want to be a part of a Heaven that doesn’t care for all angels equally. I don’t want to be a part of Heaven at all.”

            A distressed noise had Remus opening his lids, watching the tears build in Sirius’ eyes. “I love you, Sirius. I have loved you long before we were paired together as mates. I loved you during every single moment we had together. And I loved you long after you were declared dead.” He watched the tears fall down the angel’s cheeks and Remus had to look away for a moment.

            “But you took every good piece of me when you left. It was as if every single positive thing in my life related to you. I realized how codependent I had become. Only instead of fixing that and learning how to exist without you, I flopped. What did structured order and fighting the inevitable even matter? What good am I to Heaven when the hole of your absence was stronger than my own presence?”

            Harry nuzzled the side of Draco’s cheek. “Angels are disgustingly emotional.” Love. What a weakness.

            Draco purred as the scent of his mate meshed with his own. “Completely irrational. Never did understand the concept of love. How it tames thoughts and bends the will of the strong.”

            Remus ignored the demons behind him and focused on the confusion on Sirius’ face. “I have lived 12 centuries without you. 12 centuries of becoming a completely different person than I once was. The blind faith that Heaven expected of me quickly vanished. I questioned my orders and thrived to think for myself. Only Heaven doesn’t want that. They don’t want free will or for us to think at all. I can’t be what I once was.”

            Sirius shook his head rapidly “But falling? Surely there was another way? You have damned yourself to Hell. A fate worse than death.”

            Draco scowled. “Excuse you, we _do_ live here, you know.”

            Despite himself, Remus snorted. “Heaven will fall. Demon mates have already taken over Hell. Heaven isn’t telling the angels anything, the higherups are guarding their secrets. It’s not only doomed for failure, but Heaven doesn’t _care_. I would rather die than be apart of that. If you are going to have a belief in morality—fine—just make sure you update your facts before dismissing me.”

            Remus balled his fists and turned around, not wanting to see his mate in this manner.

            “Remus—I don’t—I can’t—I don’t know what to think,” whispered Sirius, voice so quiet Harry and Draco had to lean forward in order to eavesdrop. “I’ve spent so long imagining what would happen if I could get out of here. The normalcy of the Heaven I left is the only version that makes sense. If Heaven isn’t what it used to be, then there is no hope. I _need_ hope.”

            Before Remus could really begin to respond, he was interrupted.

            “It matters naught what you think,” Harry taunted. “You are nothing but a prisoner of Hell.” He had been worried about what would happen if the angel’s mate found out about the circumstances, but this was better than he could have expected.

            “Fallen, you are welcome to visit your mate at any point during your stay in hell.” Harry watched the way Remus finally gave them the attention that should have been there to begin with. When the newly turned demon’s eyes widened, it was clear that their power had been recognized.

            “However,” Draco took over, glaring at Remus. “You will be bound to servitude until we see fit to release you.”

            Remus hummed in confusion. “Why? I am of no threat to you.”

            “That hasn’t been decided,” Harry pointed out. “Although, that isn’t what Malfoy meant. You will be bound to servitude because we feel like it.”

            “I don’t have to listen to you.”

            Draco’s wings snapped outward with a harsh slap against the wall. “That is where you are mistaken. Not only will you listen to us because we are the rightful commanders of Hell, but because you made a fatal mistake.”

            Harry watched the confusion on Remus’ face and it wasn’t until guilt crossed Sirius’ face that he knew the prisoner understood.

            “Remus,” Harry and Draco said in unison, allowing their power to smother the demons. “First thing you learn in Hell is that names hold power. A power that we now control.”

            Remus closed his eyes and submitted willingly. He held no free will in Heaven, what would a lack of free will as a demon really change?

            “What do you want of me?”

            When both demons grinned, Remus knew that his life would become a series of disasters.

 

* * *

 

 

            “So what does God look like?”

            Lovegood smacked the back of Creevey’s head hard enough that the lower level demon made contact with the conference table.

            Remus shook his head, trying not to find them amusing. “I don’t know, I never met God.”

            When several demons looked at him incredulously, he shrugged. “I imagine it’s the same as Lucifer. Have you ever met him?”

            Creevey shifted in his seat and sighed in disappointment. “No. There hasn’t been a sighting of Lucifer since the beginning of our creation.”

            Remus lifted his hands, gesturing that it had been the same for him.

            “What if there is no God _or_ Lucifer?” Brown asked with a scandalized gasp.

            “Quit your conspiracy theories or I will slit your throat.” The sound of one of their leaders had everyone sitting up straighter.

            Harry made his way towards one of the chairs at the head of the table. “If one of you doesn’t give me good news, I will kill the first one who stands up at the end of the meeting.”

            There was a scramble as several demons tried to deliver reports of their assigned tasks.

            Remus cleared his throat, smirking internally as a few demons glowered at him. “I found a reliable source that can provide updated battle strategies of the angels.” It would appear that Zacharias was a spineless git and buckled under the slightest bit of pressure.

            “Now _that_ is good news.” The praise had more demons glaring at Remus, but he ignored them completely. It wasn’t his fault they were incompetent.

            Harry placed his hands under his chin. “Before we get into what Fallen has discovered, I would like to introduce a new demon to our ranks.”

            Whispers broke out, a few bringing up the power that was felt earlier in the week. Some questioning whether it was a human turned demon, or perhaps something else.

            The door to the room flew open, causing all heads to turn towards the entrance.

            Harry nodded his head towards his mate, watching Draco lead in their new demon. “Everyone, this is Black. Another fallen angel.”

            Heaven was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I think wolfstar might have stolen the show?? Haha that was not my intention, but I couldn't have the downfall of Heaven begin without context. 
> 
> I suppose if I wanted to, I could come back at a later date and begin the actual destruction of Heaven or even what happens to humanity. But I don't know. Let me know thoughts on that. 
> 
> I really enjoyed Remus in this. A lot. I don't think I have a story where I get to really focus on him. 
> 
> Demon Drarry is my new favorite thing. I didn't know I needed it until then. I really freaking like it. Haha. It was something so different. 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX
> 
> If you are interested in more drabbles of mine or just want to see more about my interests, [check out my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xx-thedarklord-xx)


End file.
